User blog:A, Mori/Yet Another Mori RPG Redesign
A list of the currently decided skills used by Mori. Has three major iterations; *Kid Mori, referring to Mori's abilities used when s/he was a child *Teen Mori, referring to pre-Cat Mori young adult Mori's abilities *Cat Mori, referring to the abilities learned only after Mori underwent the transformation to an cat person Attacks * - Hits a single opponent with their equipped weapon, dealing normally low damage. ** ** * - Mori seems to have the natural ability to communicate telepathically. ** - Has a 25% chance of inflicting on the target. ** - Has a 33% chance of inflicting on the target. * - Used by Teen Mori and later forms. Greatly increases evasion for two turns. * - Used by Teen Mori and later forms. Removes all buffs held by opponent forces and temporarily nullifies the effects of Armament. * - Mori has the natural or learned ability to move objects in space. * - Exclusive to Cat Mori. Lets out a . This may debuff opponents up to 10% for random stats. Has a 15% chance of making enemies fall , and the chance increased by +5% for each use. * - Used by Teen Mori and later forms. Revives an incapacitated ally, and uses up a small bit of Mori's health and amplifies it to give to an ally upon their revival. * - Used by Cat Mori and later forms. Mori releases an egg from their form, which quickly hatches and becomes an offspring that attacks enemies. * - Used by Kid Mori and later forms. Shines light from their eyes, blinding all opponents temporarily. ** - Used by Teen Mori and later forms. Creates a great flash of light, temporarily blinding all opponents, and dealing slight damage. * - A slightly magic charged attack in which Mori moves forward and kicks the target, briefly tumbling and staying on the ground for a moment. When used, has a 75% chance to the target, and increases critical chance by 5% for all allies, though Mori's evasion chance will be halved after use until the next turn. * - Vocal attack that effects both allies and enemies. Deals high and damage to anyone who is not loyal to Chaos. * - Used by Teen Mori and later forms. Creates 4 duplicates of Mori, who will perform the same attack that s/he does in the next turn before fading away. They are not as powerful as Mori, though the next attack will do 20% more damage with their combined efforts, and have a critical chance for each Mori duplicate created. ** - An effect of Mori using twice in a row, thus creating 24 clones, though causing the initial four to fade away. The next attack will deal 100% damage, and have a critical chance for each Mori duplicate created. After this, Mori will have to recover for the next turn, through the strenuous nature of the magic use. * - Shines either a red light or a green light. If a red light is shone, the enemy will be for a turn, at a 250% chance. If a green light is shone, Mori will move forward and deal slight and damage to a single opponent, with a 15% chance of them. * - Used by Teen Mori and later forms. Jumps up into the air and breathes chaotic flames onto all opponents. * - Kid Mori exclusive. Charges with a chaotic aural energy and rams into the target. Armament * - Accessory donned over the eyes, always worn by her/him. Increases initial Accuracy by +5%. Has an 85% chance to resist being stolen, but if they are stolen, Mori's accuracy decreases by 70%. * - Outfit regularly worn by Mori. Absorbs 5% of damage from , , , , , and type attacks. * - Takes -20% less damage from ice-type and freeze-type attacks. Has 15% resistance to slow, and a 10% resistance to freeze. Takes 5% more damage from fire-type attacks, though. * - Takes 15% less damage from ice-type and freeze-type attacks, has 10% resistance to slow, and 5% resistance to freeze. * - Provides immunity from status effects or debuffs that may be inflicted by or attacks, but increases the damage taken from those types of attacks by +25%. * - Gives 15% resistance to fire-type attacks, and 10% resistance to being . However, takes 20% more damage from ice-type attacks, and is 15% more likely to be . * - Increases defense by +15%, and decreased speed by -5%. Takes 5% more damage from electric-type attacks. * - One of the 76 Fragments of the Mindstone. Used with the help of the other Grey Agents, as well as occasionally shared with them. Increases Magic, Attack, Defense, and Speed by +200% for one turn if activated. * - Buffs Magic stat by +42%, and deals additional and damage with each attack. Decreases speed by 20% when held. Can only be used if Mori's health is below 50%. Has a 42% chance to resist being stolen. * Traits * - Used by Teen Mori and later forms. Allows use of Chaos-based attacks and abilities. * - Will not be affected by any move which effects the target through attraction. Category:Blog posts